What Goes Around Comes Around
by Keesha
Summary: Third piece of a trilogy that also stands on its' own. Somebody finally gets even with Nick and Heath over the church ladies. Part one of trilogy is "Over-exposed". Part 2 is "Cow Cookies"


What Goes Around Comes Around  
By Keesha  
  
It was pleasant having the whole family assembled for lunch. It did not happen very often with everyone's busy schedule. Usually, her sons were out on the range, or in Jarrod's case in town, and that made it impractical to convene back at the ranch for lunch. However, today the fates all joined hands and Victoria found herself surrounded by her love ones as they devoured the delicious repast Silas had prepared.  
  
As was the custom, her eldest, raven-haired, sapphire-eyed son sat at the head of the table opposite her. He was dressed in his usual business attire, his stark shirt contrasting nicely with his dark features. Had he stood, he would have been of average height and build, though he tended to lean a bit more towards the stockier side then his other siblings. His movements showed an easy grace, conservative with a splash of finesse. His well modulated, rich-toned voice was pleasing to the ear. Like everything else in his life, Jarrod had absolute control over his voice. He could pitch it soft and warm like a kitten mew's or hard and powerful as an African lion roar; he would have done well on the stage had not chosen to go into the law.  
  
Victoria's soft, periwinkle eyes slid to the man seated on Jarrod's right. In some aspects, he was a study in contracts to his older brother. He was dressed for the range; his dark shirt, pants and leather vest, though meant for serious work, were definitely stylish. However, his hat and spurs, and the way he wore his gun-belt indicated this was no dandy but a hard-working cowboy. While Jarrod's eyes were unmistakably blue, his brother Nick's were like a chameleon, shifting between blue and green depending on his mood and his surroundings. If Victoria had to name an eye color for her son, she would have said hazel; the presence of all colors. Nick was tall and lean, not an ounce of fat on his harden frame. His skin was weathered and rough looking, compliments of long days on the range; a contrast to Jarrod's paler office protected skin. Nick's movements were sharp and to the point with no wasted motion. His voice, deep and resonant, tended to be harsher and brasher than his brother's. Where as Jarrod practiced modulation of tone and volume, Nick tended to go for solely for volume. Even when he was speaking softly, Nick's voice carried a certain edge to it, the edge of command that demanded respect.  
  
Victoria's musing carried her next to the youngest male at the table sitting between her and Nick. He was the perfect blend of the other men's characteristics, even though he was only their half-brother. He was dressed in a no-nonsense manner, everything about him functional. However, unlike Nick, Heath wore lighter colors, which complimented his paler features. He fell in height between Nick and Jarrod, as did his frame size. His hair was a sandy brown, his eyes a washed out blue; the color blue of one's favorite shirt after it goes through the laundry numerous times. While his eyes appeared soft, Victoria had all to often seen them turn into a steely blue that could cut with an edge as sharp as any real sword. His skin was also bronzed and spoke of a life outdoors. It was a skin that had spent more time with the sky as a ceiling rather than plaster and wood. His movements were again, a compromise between Nick and Jarrod. He reminded Victoria of a colt at times, still learning how to handle all the limbs that nature gave him. He was the most soft-spoken of the three, though she had heard him out shout his brother Nick on occasions.  
  
That took care of all of her sons who were presently at home. Across from Nick and Heath sat Audra. Tall, regal, blonde, bright blue eyes; a fairy tale princess in a western world. She dressed with style and grace and carried herself in a manner that was regal. However, Audra was like a bird. Sometimes she flitted frivolously about while other times she would be still and serious. Her dual nature to some degree reflected on her upbringing. It was hard growing up as the only female sibling. Her brothers went from treating her like one of the boys, to treating her like an outcast, and finally in later years settling on being the over- protective father figure in her life times three. Audra was still trying to define who she was and it was not an easy task with her brothers trying to steer her in the direction they thought correct. Like her mother, she was independent of mind and soul and did not steer easily.  
  
As for herself? Well Victoria would have to classify herself as a survivor. No matter what life dealt her, she managed to cope and forage ahead. She had moved from the East to this alien western country when she was a new, blushing bride. She had helped her husband build the ranch with blood, sweat and tears. She had borne and raised four healthy children, not an easy task considering some of the stunts that Nick pulled as a child. She had over-come deaths of close friends to this unforgiving environment. She had rose above her grief when her husband was taken in an untimely fashion from her and survived the shock of learning he had fathered another child out of wedlock. After all that, she still had the grace, style and compassion to open her generous heart and welcome that child to her home as if he was her own. She had battled, illness, famine, and the forces of nature with a natural grace and elegance that still showed in her countenance today. She was a remarkable woman.  
  
Victoria reverie was disrupted by a knock on the massive oak door that graced their entry foyer.  
  
"I'll get it Mrs. Barkley," Silas, their elderly, black butler announced, as he padded through the dining area.  
  
Jarrod looked up from his plate and cast an inquiring glance in the direction of the door. Nick and Heath paid the knock no mind as they continued with their somewhat heated debate on the new breeding stock. Audra was toying with her food, pretending to eat while her mind daydreamed. 'Oh no,' thought Victoria. 'Don't tell me she has found another man she is in love with.' Usually, her daughter got very preoccupied when her mind was on the opposite sex.  
  
Silas walked back into the dining room carrying a package in his white- gloved hands. The box was fairly nondescript except for bearing a deep red, satin ribbon tied into a fancy bow. Audra perked up as she caught site of the bow-decked package.  
  
"For me?" she asked in a voice that indicated she was sure the pretty gift box belonged to her.  
  
"No Ms. Audra. I'm afraid it's not for you," Silas said as he walked around the table.  
  
"Then it must be for Mother. I wonder what it is and who it is from?" Audra speculated in a voice that held a trace of disappointment.  
  
Victoria looked up expectantly but Silas passed her by too.  
  
"No. No it's not for Mrs. Barkley neither," Silas said as he continued on his journey around the table.  
  
Jarrod watched closely, his eyes twinkling at this strange turn of events. Nick and Heath were still hashing over their differing opinions on the breeding stock and paid no attention to the package hot-potato game. It wasn't until Silas stopped by Nick's chair and cleared his throat that the two men stopped arguing and looked up to find everyone staring at them. Silas stretched out his black sleeved-arms and placed the package with its festive bow on the table in front of Nick.  
  
"It's for you Mr. Nick. Eli, the storekeepers son, brought it out with this note," he announced holding out a plain white envelope.  
  
Nick stared at the package as if it was a coiled snake ready to bite. "Wonder who it is from?" he mused aloud.  
  
Heath reached up and took the note from Silas' hands. "Let's see what the note says," he suggested as he started to open the envelope.  
  
"Hey, give me that," Nick barked as he grabbed the note from Heath's fingers. "It is addressed to me in case you can't read."  
  
Heath shrugged and sat back in his chair, a small smile playing across his handsome face. He waited patiently as his brother opened the parchment and scanned its' contents. Nick's frown deepened. "What kind of nonsense is this?"  
  
Audra was practically bouncing in her chair. "What does it say Nick? Who is it from? Open the box. Oh, you're taking too long."  
  
"Yes dear brother. Enlighten us," Jarrod said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah Nick. You'd better tell us soon before Audra works herself up in a lather. I ain't walking her out to cool her off."  
  
Audra threw a nasty look at Heath who answered with his best county-boy grin.  
  
"That's enough Heath," Victoria warned. "Nick, please tell us who it from."  
  
"Well Mother, I don't rightly know. The note doesn't say."  
  
Jarrod reached a tentative hand out for the paper. "May I?"  
  
Nick reluctantly released it to his brother's care. "Hmm, he is right. For all intents and purposes it is unsigned."  
  
"I can read you know," Nick muttered under his breath as he picked up the box and gave it a good shake.  
  
"Really?" Heath quipped which earned him another nasty look, this time from Nick and a second warning glance from Victoria.  
  
"What does the note say," Victoria inquired removing her gaze from Heath and turning her attention back to Jarrod.  
  
"Well," Jarrod said trying to keep a straight face. "It says, Roses are red. Violets are blue. This candy is sweet. Just like you. It simply signed your Secret Admirer."  
  
Heath burst out laughing. "Sweet? Boy howdy your secret admirer doesn't know you very well Nick."  
  
Audra and Victoria were a little more restrained in their mirth, though both ladies wore a silly grin on their face.  
  
"For goodness sakes Nick, stop shaking the box and open it," his mother commanded.  
  
Nick untied the bow and started to lift the lid. "Do you mind?" Nick asked pointedly to Heath who had risen from his chair and was hovering over his left shoulder.  
  
"Nah Nick. I can see perfectly."  
  
"Heath sit down," the matriarch of the house ordered.  
  
Heath slid back into his chair as Nick finished removing the lid. Nicks eyes widened as he gazed down at a box of luscious looking dark chocolates.  
  
"Chocolates!?" he said in a tone that mingled surprise, disappointment and disgust.  
  
"Whadya think it was gonna be? I new set of spurs? Remember, the note said sweets for my sweet," Heath chortled. He reached over and tried to snag one of the delicious looking confections from the open box.  
  
"I've had just about enough from you boy," Nick snapped, slapping his brother's hand and causing him to drop his pilfered prize. "Get you grubby hands out of my box."  
  
Heath feigned a wounded look and sat back in his chair again, folding his arms across his chest. He threw a accusing look at Victoria, "Doesn't know how to share very well does he." Victoria sighed.  
  
Jarrod watched the whole interchange with amusement. "Lucky you Nick," he said. "Your favorite kind of chocolates." He dropped his napkin on to the table as he rose from his chair. "This has certainly been a most entertaining lunch. If I knew you had this much fun I'd come home for lunch more often. But now, alas, I must head into town and attend to some serious business." He walked over to Nick and dropped the note on his plate. Continuing around the table he clapped Heath on the shoulder and whispered "you're asking for it", kissed his mother good-bye, gave Audra a squeeze on the arm before heading out.  
  
Audra sat sulking, staring at the box of chocolates. "Humph. Imagine someone sending you candy. What is the world coming too!" She let out a big huff, left the table and flounced angrily up the stairs.  
  
Nick narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at his remaining brother. "You. You're behind this aren't you?"  
  
"No Nick. I swear. I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"I swear Nick," Heath repeated, raising both hands in front of him in a warding gesture. "I don't know anything about this."  
  
Nick rose from his chair and Heath scrambled to put the table between him and his older brother.  
  
"Nick---"  
  
Nick continued to advance, waving the note in the air. "I'm gonna pound you good."  
  
"Stop it Nick. Heath said he didn't do it."  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to believe that story, Mother! You can see the guilt written all over his face," he said still advancing on Heath.  
  
Heath moved further around the table. "Nick---"  
  
"Nicholas Jonathan Barkley, you stop right this instant." Victoria commanded.  
  
Nick stopped, drew himself up tall, folded his arms across his chest, and scowled at Heath. "Later little brother." He shook his head and walked back around the table, crumbling up the note and tossing it on the table. He snatched up the box of candy, strode across the room and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Darn, I really was hoping for a piece," Heath muttered at his brother's retreating back.  
  
Victoria looked over at Heath. "Don't push your luck." She studied him for a few minutes more. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said as she headed for the kitchen leaving Heath alone in the dining.  
  
Heath shrugged, snagged a pickle, and munched on it as he headed out to the stable.  
  
P2 For the next couple of days, things were fairly peaceful around the Barkley ranch. Nick still occasionally muttered about retribution and glared meaningfully at Heath. Heath swore on a blue moon he had no hand in the candy incident and complained he still hadn't gotten a piece of it. Audra continued to sulk because her latest beau didn't send her any gifts. Jarrod buried himself in a new case. He occasionally came up for air or to mediate a dispute between his two younger brothers. Silas did--- well what Silas usually did.  
  
A few nights later, Nick rushed down to the table, still slicking back his damp hair. "Sorry I'm late Mother," he apologized as he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek in passing.  
  
The rest of the family was already assembled around the table. Had he not been so rushed, perhaps Nick would have seen the half-smirk that lurked on Heath's face, the twinkle in Jarrod's eyes, or the increased pout on Audra's face. Instead, he dropped obviously into his chair. It was then that he noticed a large bouquet of flowers directly in front of his place setting. He reached out to move them aside.  
  
"Mother, your flower arrangements are very nice and all, but do you have to make them so big? I can't even see Audra across the table," Nick complained as he tried to figure out where to move the vase of flowers so it would be out of the way.  
  
Nick warning bells should have gone off when he heard Heath's low laughter off his starboard side. But he was too focused on manhandling the enormous bouquet of flowers to another location. Deciding no place on the table was big enough, he rose from his chair, lifted the vase and started across the room.  
  
"Aren't you even going to read the note first," Victoria asked glancing up casually from her dinner.  
  
"Note?" Nick asked suddenly suspiciously.  
  
"I thank you for the compliment on my flower arrangement skills, but I had nothing to do with those flowers," Victoria replied.  
  
Jarrod pointed to a somewhat familiar looking white envelope on the table near by where the flowers had just resided.  
  
Nick nearly dropped the whole kit-and-caboodle on the floor when he spotted the envelope. The vase in his hand started to wobble.  
  
"Nick! Don't you are drop those flowers on my rug!" his mother scolded.  
  
Heath was nearly choking in his efforts to stifle his giggles. He reached over and picked up the envelope and waved it gleefully at Nick. "Want me to open it for you?" he teased. "It is addressed to you though so I thought I'd better ask first."  
  
Even though he had just taken a shower, Nick could feel the sweat start to tickle a pathway down his spine as he stood there, in the middle of the room, holding the huge, fragrant vase of dainty flowers that apparently were for him. He had a pretty good idea what the note was going to say, or at the very least whom it would be signed by.  
  
Nick glared, but since his hands were full, he nodded mutely for Heath to proceed. Heath pried the sealed envelope open and unfolded the parchment within. He read it once, chuckled, then schooled his face into some sort of semblance of decorum as he started to read the letter aloud. "To my sweetheart. These flowers pale in comparison to you. Affectionately, your Secret Admirer," Heath concluded. He raised the letter to his nose and took an appreciative sniff. "Smells pretty." He carefully folded the letter and placed it on the table in front of Nick's place. "Well," he said clearing his throat. "I kinda like the first note better. More style and grace. The poem was a nice touch."  
  
"Thanks you for your literary review Heath," Jarrod said sarcastically. Heath nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment.  
  
Audra whined. "First candy and now flowers. I have gone out with Bobby three times and what do I have to show for it? I haven't even got a good night kiss yet--- not that I was looking for one," she added hastily as her three brother's gazes momentarily shifted to her. She suddenly got very busy with her baked potato. "It's still not fair," she mumbled to her plate.  
  
Jarrod started to say something but Victoria's arresting voice cut him off. "Nick, go put those flowers down on the coffee table and come back to the table before your food gets cold. Heath, stop needling your brother and Jarrod, I will worry about Audra's dating habits."  
  
Jarrod shrugged and went back to eating his dinner.  
  
Nick stood as if rooted to the spot. His eyes kept wandering in disbelief over the immense arrangement of flowers in his hands. "Who in tarnation would be crazy enough to send flowers to me."  
  
"I was kind of wondering the same think Nick," Heath drawled. "After all, you are not exactly---"  
  
"Heath!" Victoria interrupted meaningfully. "Please pass the beans--- quietly. Nick, put the flowers down and come to the table!"  
  
Nick finally uprooted himself and wandered over to the living room table where he deposited the offending object. He clumped back over to the dining table, occasionally throwing glances over his shoulder at the flowers.  
  
Dropping back into his chair, he picked up the letter and scanned it as if to verify that what Heath read before was really what was there in black in white. It was. Flinging the note back on the table he turned to his mother.  
  
"How did those things get here?" he asked in distaste.  
  
"Silas said Eli delivered them this afternoon when we were all out."  
  
"Eli again. Hmmm. Think I'm gonna have to go to town tomorrow and have me a little talk with Ned at the General Store. If his boy is delivering all these things he must know who is behind it," Nick mused.  
  
"If you'd like Nick, I can ask for you. I have to go to town anyway," Jarrod offered.  
  
"No thank you brother. I think I need to go do this myself. I am pretty sure I know who is behind this," Nick said with a meaningful glance at Heath, "and I want to hear it from Ned with my own ears. Then I'll come home and take care of the problem," he said as he flexed his fingers and then closed them into a fist, which he used to lightly punch Heath in the arm.  
  
"Hey," Heath mumbled around a mouthful of potatoes. "Whadya do that for?"  
  
"Practice," Nick grinned evilly.  
  
Heath threw Jarrod a pleading look. Jarrod shook his head slightly as if to say 'you made your own bed now lie in it'.  
  
"Mother, this roast is delicious," Jarrod said trying to turn the conversation to a new topic.  
  
"There is something down right wrong about men getting flowers," Audra burst out. "I mean, women are suppose to get flowers from men. This way seems so, I don't know, silly."  
  
Victoria had to hand it to her daughter. She certainly knew how to keep a conversation going.  
  
"I am sure it is a mistake," Nick grunted as he ducked his head and tucked into his food to hide his embarrassment. He too found it disturbing to receive flowers. Flowers were for females. "I am sure," he said waving a piece of steak around on his fork for emphasis, "that this is simply a case of mis-delivery. These flowers and the candy were suppose to go to someone else and Eli got confused and delivered them here by mistake."  
  
"Ah Nick. One fact you seem to have overlooked. The letters, both of them, were addressed specifically to you," Jarrod could not resist adding, which earned him his first glare of the night from Victoria.  
  
Heath chuckled again and gave Jarrod an appreciative glance. He wished he had thought of that note thing first. It was so much fun to twist the knife in Nick and watch him squirm.  
  
"Can we please talk about something else," Victoria pleaded.  
  
"Humph," Nick grunted again as he dived back into his food. "I'll straighten this whole mistake out tomorrow. Enough about it tonight. Heath, you got them cattle in the North pasture branded yet? What's taking you so long boy? Why I could have had---" and the dinner conversation wound its way back on to normal business.  
  
In the background, the flowers sat, spreading their heavenly scent about the living room, a silent testament to someone's admiration of a certain, tall, lanky cowboy.  
  
P3 The door slammed loudly and the sound of heels clicking angrily across the floor reverberated throughout the entire house. Silas heard the racket and quietly turned and slipped back into the kitchen. Victoria, who was halfway down the stairs, was not so lucky.  
  
"Mother!" Nick bellowed. "There you are. Do you know what happened?" he demanded.  
  
Victoria sighed and continued down the stairs, stopping on the bottom most step. "You went to town and Ned was unable to tell you who was behind the candy and flowers."  
  
Nick jaw dropped and he stared at his mother in surprise. "How did you know that?" he questioned.  
  
She laughed and linked her arm around his waist and steered him towards the kitchen. "Quite simply dear. You went to town to ask Ned what he knew about this mysterious admirer. You came home stomping, cursing and huffing about. Since you did not come home demanding to know where Heath was so you could, what was the phrase you used? Oh yes, pound him, logic says you must still not know who this secret admirer is. And so, I concluded that Ned must not have been able to tell you anything useful."  
  
Nick had the good graces to look sheepish. "Well, you are right. Ned just found instructions, the notes and money saying to purchase and deliver the items to this to me. And I was not bellowing and cursing. Muttering under my breath maybe," he conceded. "But I am still sure Heath is behind all of this."  
  
Victoria shrugged noncommittally. "I have to admit. This does smack of Heath but as Jarrod would remind you, in this country we are innocent until proven guilty."  
  
"Oh I'll prove him guilty. Just you wait and see."  
  
P4 Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Jarrod was still in town so it was just the two boys and Audra who joined Victoria at the table. She could tell by the looks and flushed faces of the two brothers, that they had had words on the subject of the secret admirer. Audra kept looking over her shoulder at the front door as if she expected a wagonload of gifts for Nick to appear at any moment.  
  
"Audra!" Nick barked at her. "Will you stop looking at the front door. There are going to be no more special deliveries for me. Got it! Heath and I straightened it out this afternoon in the barn didn't we Heath," Nick stated flatly, while glaring at his brother.  
  
"Nick, if I told you once, I have told you hundred times I had nothing to do with the gifts. I didn't send them and I don't know who did. Mother, Audra, who believe me don't you?" Heath asked plaintively.  
  
Victoria raised one manicured hand in the air. "Don't drag me into this. I am sitting here trying to enjoy a nice dinner."  
  
Heath turned his eyes to Audra. "Sis. You believe me don't you."  
  
"Well, I suppose. If you say so," she said in a very unconvincing voice.  
  
"You see Heath. You can not convince anyone with that 'it's not me tale' so just knock it off and fess up," Nick demanded.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar Nick?"  
  
"And a not very good one at that."  
  
"Well, I have had enough of you Nick." Heath grabbed his plate. "I'll be in the kitchen finishing my meal Mother," he said as he marched away from the table.  
  
"Good riddance," Nick muttered as he waved his fork in the air over his shoulder at his retreating sibling.  
  
"Nick, I think you really hurt Heath's feelings," Audra said.  
  
Nick put down his fork and leaned across the table toward his sister. "And you young lady. What exactly was it I saw you and Bobby doing the other night when he dropped you off? Hmmm? You two seemed awfully chummy. I hope that good bye kiss he was giving you came with a ring."  
  
Audra flushed bright red and stuttered. "What right do you have to spy on me. It was just an innocent kiss good-bye, not some sordid event like you are painting it."  
  
"Humph, didn't seem that way from where I was standing."  
  
"Mother, he is impossible. They all are. I hate being their sister," Audra cried as she ran from the table to her room.  
  
"Well Nick, are you happy? You have managed to drive both your brother and your sister from the dinner table."  
  
Nick didn't look the least bit abashed.  
  
Victoria threw her hands up in despair and left to go comfort Audra.  
  
Nick looked around him at the now empty table. "Oh well," he announced to the empty chairs. "No sense letting this food go to waste." He stabbed another piece of beef and transferred it to his plate where he attacked it with relish convinced the secret admirer matter was finally put to rest.  
  
P5 Later that evening found Nick and Heath playing pool in the den. Heath was still annoyed that Nick did not believe him when he said he was not the secret admirer. But he every time he tried to tell Nick that, his brother would just get a knowing smile on his face and say 'yep'. This, of course, infuriated Heath even more. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to be talked into playing pool with this man.  
  
The fireworks began anew when Jarrod came home from town, walked into the den and tossed a small package on the pool table.  
  
"Do you mind Jarrod. We are in the middle of a game here," Nick complained. "And it just so happens I am soundly beating our younger brother."  
  
Heath grimaced at Nick and then looked at the small jewelry-type box nestled between the cue ball and the 8 ball on the field of green. "What's that? Another present for our much admired brother?"  
  
"As it so happens, that is exactly what it is," Jarrod countered.  
  
"What!" Nick roared. "Where did it come from and what are you doing with?" Nick's eyed narrowed. "I think you have some explaining to do Jarrod."  
  
Jarrod held up his hands in mock defense. "Now wait a minute here. I have nothing to do with this whole sordid affair."  
  
"Then explain how that box came into your possession."  
  
"Gladly. I sent Karen home early today since we were not busy. When it came time to close up shop, I noticed the light on her desk was still lit. When I walked over to turn it off, I saw this package, and, oh yes this note," Jarrod said reaching into his jacket pocket and removing one of the now familiar white envelopes, "in the middle of the desk. Someone must have come in and left it on the desk after Karen left for the day."  
  
"Hmmm, that seems like a reasonable explanation." Nick decisively walked over and ripped open the box. A pair of gold cuff links twinkled in the waning light. He tore open the note and read it before angrily flinging it on the table. He crumbled it up, tossed it angrily on the table and turned to glare at his younger brother.  
  
"Now, this takes the cake. You have gone to far this time Heath," Nick said rounding on Heath who was leaning on his pool cue.  
  
"I keep telling you Nick it is not me. I have nothing to do with it," Heath said in exasperation. "Jarrod, help me out here," Heath pleaded his voice rising in desperation.  
  
Nick started to move menacingly toward his younger brother, "Admit it was you or I'm gonna knock your---"  
  
Jarrod intervened. "Now everyone just calm down a minute and lets think about this logically. Nick, maybe Heath is telling the truth. Maybe he had nothing to do with it."  
  
Nick stopped and looked at his brother incredulously. "How can you say that. It has to be him."  
  
"Why? What real evidence do you have?"  
  
"Well he---, because I---, it is just like something he would do," Nick stuttered.  
  
"That is hardly a good enough reason to convict someone Nick."  
  
"Listen here lawyer. Don't go getting all high and mighty on me."  
  
"I'm not. I am just trying to inject a little reason into this whole event. Now, what did you and Heath do today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you two do today?" Jarrod repeated.  
  
"I don't see what---"  
  
"Nick, just answer the question."  
  
Nick flung himself into a chair by the fireplace, leaned back, crossed his legs and his arms and stared up at his eldest brother "Ok, we fixed the stretch of broken fence out by Miller's place."  
  
"And was it a big job?"  
  
"You know how long that stretch of fence is Jarrod."  
  
"Just answer the question please."  
  
"Yes counselor," Nick sneered, "It was a big job. It took us all day."  
  
"All day you say."  
  
"Yes, we were there from 8:00 in the morning until 5:00. Is that exact enough for you lawyer-boy?"  
  
Jarrod ignored Nick's jibe and continued. "You said us. To whom does this us refer?"  
  
"Me, Jake Harry and him," Nick replied waving a hand casually in Heath's direction.  
  
"So Heath was with you the whole time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He didn't ride off anywhere, say for an hour or two?"  
  
"No, he didn't ride off anywhere for an hour or two," Nick mimicked sarcastically.  
  
"Well then he could not have been the one that put the package on my desk could he?"  
  
"So, what does that prove? He just got someone else to do it, just like the flowers and the candy."  
  
"Perhaps, but what about the letters Nick?" Jarrod strolled over to the pool table and picked up the crumbled letter. He smoothed it out and read it aloud. "It says, Your exterior is rough And you act real gruff But if it be told You have a heart of gold."  
  
Heath could not help snickering out loud.  
  
Jarrod ignored him and concentrated back on Nick. "Surely you will agree that the handwriting seems feminine in nature as do the verses on these notes. You have to admit, this hardly seems like prose Heath would write."  
  
"Well maybe he had a female accomplice," Nick countered.  
  
"True. Good point. Maybe he did."  
  
"Hey, Wait a minute here. Aren't you supposed to be defending me Jarrod? Why are you agreeing with him, I didn't do it, and I didn't have any help not doing it."  
  
Jarrod and Nick looked at each other trying to figure out Heath's last statement.  
  
"You still have not convinced me Jarrod. I still say he is behind all this," Nick said pointing a finger in Heath's direction.  
  
"I am NOT."  
  
" Nick. Let me call in my star witness."  
  
"Star witness?" Nick said dubiously  
  
"That would be me," Victoria said as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Mother?!," Nick said and Heath echoed.  
  
Victoria focused her attention on Jarrod. "You saw me?"  
  
"I saw you," Jarrod grinned ruefully. "Though I suspected you earlier."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Two reasons actually. First, the candy was all dark chocolate. Not to many people outside this family know Nick prefers dark chocolate over milk."  
  
Victoria put a hand to her mouth. "I didn't think about that. I got the darks because I know that is what Nick likes."  
  
"Exactly Mother and most people would not know that."  
  
"What was the second thing Jarrod?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The flowers. To be specific the pink roses. You are the only one I know that grows that particular shade of pink. I believe it was one you and father cultivated together didn't you?"  
  
"You are right, they were roses from our garden. But I couldn't resist. The bouquet really needed something more and that pink rose fit in perfectly. I figured Nick would never notice, but I hadn't counted on my eagle eye lawyer son."  
  
"Now hold on here a minute. Are you trying to tell me you are behind all these gifts from the 'secret admirer' Mother?"  
  
Victoria turned and walked over to Nick. "Guilty as charged."  
  
The look on Nick and Heath faces was to die for.  
  
"But why!" Nick finally got out.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Lets call it pay back, for someone, who shall remain nameless, for showing up in my parlor stark naked. Or perhaps for decorating my cow cookies in questionable manner."  
  
Jarrod started laughing and soon the whole family joined in.  
  
"Well Mother, you got me good. I admit it. Whadya say you and I become partners," Nick said draping an arm around his mother's shoulders and drawing her from the room. "You know, I still owe Heath for that stunt with my clothes at the lake. You are very good at this sneaky stuff. Have any ideas on how I might get even---" Their voices faded as they left the den.  
  
Heath turned and gave Jarrod a worried look. "She is good you know."  
  
Jarrod nodded in concurrence.  
  
Heath looked back at the retreating figures. "You don't actually think she'd help him do you? I mean get even with me?"  
  
Jarrod slapped his brother on the shoulder as he walked by. "With Mother, you never know. If I were you Heath, I'd watch my back."  
  
"Gee thanks for the advice lawyer!" Heath replied as Jarrod disappeared around the corner. He was left standing alone in the den. He looked at the cuff links still laying on the pool table. "She wouldn't help him.would she?" he worried again out loud.  
  
THE END 


End file.
